The House of Unwanted Children
by CookieMonster0077
Summary: An orphanage is where children who don't have parents go to get adopted. The House of Unwanted Children is where children who don't have parents go to lose all hope of getting adopted by anyone. SakuMulti MultiSaku SakuraMulti MultipleSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **An orphanage is where children who don't have parents go to get adopted. The House of Unwanted Children is where children who don't have parents go to lose all hope of getting adopted by anyone. {SakuMulti} {MultiSaku} {SakuraMulti} {MultipleSaku}

**Inspiration: **Both my parents are always almost never home, so I live with my 4 older brothers, and my 20 other cousins in a huge house we got from our deceased grandparents. Since my aunt and uncle went to jail for... ah... ehem... reasons, my 10 cousins came to live in our mansion (AWESOME BTW), and the 10 other cousins were adopted by my Tycoon Uncle. One day, my apparently older (don't see why) twin brother made a comment that the mansion was like an "Home for Unwanted Children", and after my 3 other older brothers proceeded to smack him multiple times, it hit me! I kicked my beloved bro's out of my room, and began typing this up.

**Pairing: **Didn't I mention it in the Summary? {SakuMulti}

**Rated: **T

**Random fact of the month: **One day, chickens are going to rise up and peck us all to death! It'll happen! Just watch! Don't come crying back to me when the chicken apocalypse comes and smacks you across the face!

* * *

><p>Welcome to H.U.C! The House of Unwanted Children! But, to tell you the truth, there was only one child that lived there. Konohamru Sarutobi, age 8. The rest consisted of all teenaged unwanted orphans.<p>

First was Naruto Uzumaki. 16 ½ years old. 2nd year at Kohona Academy. He's a tanned, loud mouthed, blue eyed, oblivious, and loyal blonde who can be a complete idiot at times... okay... maybe all the time. His parents were killed when he was only 2 months old, and Kakashi, who was Naruto's fathers Kouhai in his 1st years of Kohona High, took him to his lonely mansion. Thus creating the H.U.C.

The second orphans taken in were Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. All taken in from a local adoption center. Many attempted to adopt one, or maybe two, but they thoroughly refused to go without the rest of their little group. Kakashi had sparked an interest between all 4 boys when catching them vandalizing the Grocers. Kiba was a dog lover, and everywhere he went, came Akamaru. His beloved dog, that always hid in his gray jacket, or on top of his head, hooded or not. Shino was a quite boy, all that explains him is his love of bugs. Shikamaru... a lazy ass. But, an IQ circling between inhuman. Too bad he only chooses to use it for black mail. And Choji, a chubby boy, who is sensitive about his weight. All 4 boys are currently the same age as Naruto. They were adopted at 4 years old.

The third ones adopted were the Uchiha brothers. Itachi and Sasuke. Both boys are secluded and mysterious, their whole family was slaughtered, and because of that, nobody dared to adopt them. Both have jet black hair, and obsidian eyes, that can flash red when irritated. Despite their similarities, they are complete opposites. If that makes sense. Itachi was the elder one, his hair was quite long, tied in a skinny ponytail trailing down his upper back. And he was the calm, collected one, rarely losing his cool, his age is 17 years old. Sasuke has hair in the shape of a chickens ass, as Naruto's first impression of him. He, unlike the elder Uchiha, is very irritable, and loses his temper on the daily basis. Age is the same as Naruto. They were adopted when Sasuke was 5, and Itachi was 7.

Fourths were quite a weird duo. Even weirder than the boys Kakashi had already let into his not so lonely (anymore, now that he has immature boys running around). Deidera Iwa, and Sasori Akasuna. Both argued frequently on what was "true" art. And because of their constant bickering in front of adults, they were never adopted. Only Kakashi was insane enough to accept 2 more animalistic boys into his mansion. They were 7 years old when adopted, and is currently 17 like Itachi.

Then the last teenaged one. Adopted only a few months after Deidera and Sasori. Sakura Haruno. Otherwise known as either, the Princess of H.U.C, Angel, Cherry Blossom, or... the only girl inside Kakashi's H.U.C. She was utterly adorable, but because of her pink hair, and boyish attitude, she was never adopted. Adults cooed at her cuteness, then they saw how she behaved, and made a disgusted face. Kakashi found her being straddled by guards for stealing watermelons. Interested, he adopted her, where she was opened with quite wide opened arms from the males of the house. All the males of the house.

And the last adopted, was Konohamru. Adopted only a year ago. He had grown attached to Sakura and Naruto respectively. But mostly towards Sakura, using his age, he often uses this as an advantage to catch Sakura's attention. Much to the others dismay. He would never go to sleep without Sakura reading a story to him, and at times, he's found sleeping with her. When the others try and scold him, he cries to Sakura about it, and the boys get the cold shoulder from their beloved Sakura for a whole day. Talk about hell.

This group of mishaps are what make up the House of Unwanted Children.

* * *

><p>"Deidera-teme! Get out of the danm bathroom!"<p>

"Just go to the other bathroom Naruto! There's like 5 more on this floor, un!""

"That's too much of a hassle!"

"Shikamaru! Get your lazy ass up and help with breakfast!"

"Too troublesome,"

"Why you little-"

"Shika-kuuunnnnn! Pleaseee!"

"... fine."

"I knew you'd help. Hehe. Voice lessons do pay off."

"Piss off old man Kaka."

"Sakura-onee! Help me get ready!"

"Coming Konohamru!"

"BARK!"

"Don't worry Akamaru, I'll play with you later. Go find Kiba."

"There you are Dog! Can't believe you went behind my back and used your face to win her over! TRAITOR!"

"Hey Sasuke, where's my bag of chips?"

"Hn."

"No use getting an answer from him Choji. He lacks vocabulary."

"Shut it Shino! Or I'll flush your beetles down the drain!"

Sasori and Itachi watched amused at the side. Itachi, being the weasel he is, installed spy camera's along the hallway and on the first floor. He and Sasori, who'd rooms were connected, were watching all of them at once.

The first adopted into Kakashi's house of Unwanted Children, Naruto Uzumaki was banging on the door of the largest bathroom on the 3rd floor, yelling at Deidera, who everybody already knows is doing his freakin hair, to get out of the bathroom. Kakashi _was _trying to get Shikamaru to cook breakfast so that his lazy ass wouldn't have go cook it himself, but due to the constant rejection from the lazy genius, he finally used the "Sakura voice" and got him up. Sakura was helping the youngest of the house put on his jacket and blue scarf, to which the two boys scowled at. Kiba was comically yelling at Akamaru, while Sasuke, Shino, and Choji were fighting in the dining room.

11 kids, including themselves. Sasori smirked. They didn't even fill a third of Kakashi's house... erm... mansion. Kakashi was even wondering about adopting a few more children. As if it wasn't hectic enough. Plus, if it was a guy, they'd have even more competition for Sakura. They were already lacking behind that devious 8 year old brat, and Kiba's annoying mutt.

Sasori snorted before getting up to go to his room.

* * *

><p><em>SakuMulti spotlight of this chapter:<em>

**Evil Genius **By: **Shadow's Ruby**

Sakura is not weak. She's the prodigy of the Haruno clan and is looked up to all. She's Kohona's little genius and Kohona's treasure. Follow her as she takes on life with the Kohona 12... SakuMulti MultiSaku SakuraMulti SakuraMultiple Sakura-centric

**Okay. Maybe I love this story just a bit too much. I mean... Sakura is everything I WANTED her to be! Tomboyish, not at all weak, calm, and not in the least bit fan-girly! If your find any story remotely close to this one, TELL ME! Evil Genius, is positively one of the best stories ever. Not to mention Shika is one of the love interests! I love crack pairings like KibaSaku and ShikaSaku! YAY**

**R**ead my story and review

**E**njoy it a lot and review

**V**ery much appreciated reviews

**I**nsert reviews 

**E**very chapter needs reviews

**W**elcome all reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **An orphanage is where children who don't have parents go to get adopted. The House of Unwanted Children is where children who don't have parents go to lose all hope of getting adopted by anyone. {SakuMulti} {MultiSaku} {SakuraMulti} {MultipleSaku}

**Inspiration: **Both my parents are always almost never home, so I live with my 4 older brothers, and my 20 other cousins in a huge house we got from our deceased grandparents. Since my aunt and uncle went to jail for... ah... ehem... reasons, my 10 cousins came to live in our mansion (AWESOME BTW), and the 10 other cousins were adopted by my Tycoon Uncle. One day, my apparently older (don't see why) twin brother made a comment that the mansion was like an "Home for Unwanted Children", and after my 3 other older brothers proceeded to smack him multiple times, it hit me! I kicked my beloved bro's out of my room, and began typing this up.

**Pairing: **Didn't I mention it in the Summary? {SakuMulti}

**Rated: **T

* * *

><p>"OI~" Naruto poked Sasuke's cheek.<p>

Him, Sasuke, Konohamru, Shikamaru, and Kiba were currently in the limo, heading over to Kohona Academy. Their school was quite interesting. It offers grades from Elementary school 1st years, to 3rd yeared High schooler. Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shino, Choji, Kiba, and Sakura were currently in their 1st year in High School, only months away from graduating to 2nd yeardom.

Konohamru was also months away from being in his 4th year of Elementary School, being only in his 3rd year currently.

Deidera, Sasori, and Itachi were all making their way to their last year of High School, only 2 more months of being a 2nd year, Deidera keeps telling himself.

"TEME~" Naruto continued to poke his best friends cheek. Sasuke twitched. "What Dobe?" The teen seethed.

"I heard that some new kids are coming today," Naruto grinned, that lopsided grin of his, "from Suna."

"New kids?" Kiba asked perkily, Akamaru popping out of his gray jacket, "What years?"

"1st years," Sakura piped, earning a questioning look from the surrounding males, "what? Ino's my best friend guys. I know stuff." The boys chuckled before turning back to their previous conversation, now including Sakura.

"Their siblings too, their youngest is a first year," Naruto nodded at Sakura, "and there's a 2nd and a 3rd year."

"Why do we care Naruto?" Shikamaru asked yawning, "I mean, it's not like they'll be our friends or something. If you haven't noticed, we only hung out with each other. With only a few exceptions. And that's Sakura's girl friends, and that gang Itachi, Sasori, and Deidera joined. Besides, their probably fans anyway."

Sakura shrugged, "Guess we have to see then."

* * *

><p>"Okay students," Asuma coughed, catching the attention of the students in the class. Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba had Homeroom together, and the three were in the corner desks. All pushed next to each other. Kiba in front of Sakura, while Naruto sat beside. Sakura had the corner desk.<p>

"we have a new student." He signaled someone to come in from the door.

And in came a red haired boy, with a tattoo of "Love Kanji" on the right side of his forehead. Surrounding his Jade green eyes, were Tanuki-like black eye rings. His bangs were parted off more to the left, to revel more of his love tattoo. He was quite handsome, due to the fact mostly every girl in the classroom had hearts in their eyes, the way they had hearts in their eyes when one of the H.U.C boys entered a room.

"Names Gaara Sabuka, hn."

Snap. The girls got busy in making a new fan club.

Sakura, on the other hand, sighed impassively before turning her head to stare out the window, while petting Akamaru who was currently resting on her lap, (Yes. Akamaru was apparently allowed in the school, since Kakashi was also a Kouhai to Tsunade, the principal of the school. And Sakura was Tsunades favorite student.) ignoring the Uzumaki and Inuzuka's heated debate about Ramen.

"_Another piece of eye-candy for brainless fangirls._" She said in her mind.

"Sit in the back Sabaku." Asuma muttered, leaving the students to do whatever the hell they wanted while he read a book.

Gaara made his way to the back silently, and seated himself next to Naruto, who immediately turned to him and grinned widely.

"YOSH! Naruto Uzumaki! Dattebayo!" Then his blue sapphire eyes turned slightly serious, "Stay away from Sakura-chan..." Then they lit up again, "... and we'll be great friends!"

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Remember what Shikamaru said this morning Naruto-baka?" He yelled lightly, not enough to get the attention of everybody in the classroom.

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow when the two boys began fighting, "Okay..."

"Hey Akamaru," A melodic voice captured Gaara's attention, "that cloud looks pretty. Don't you think?"

Gaara's jade eyes slightly widened when he saw the girl sitting next to Naruto. Pink hair gliding down her neck, reaching just above her back. And emerald green eyes staring interested at a cloud passing nearby. She had a great figure, even Gaara had to admit, and she had an intelligent, but also sexy looking posture. With one hand she was petting a dog, that was sitting relaxed with half lidded eyes on her lap (Gaara made a note bout questioning it later), and with the other, she had on the table, holding her head up as she watched the cloud.

"AWWW! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto's whine snapped Gaara out of his thoughts, "Your spending too much time with Shikamaru!"

Gaara sighed, "... just... fan... anyway." Sakura managed to catch a bit of what he murmured, "Excuse me?" She asked almost demandingly. "What did you say?" First, the Sabaku glanced at her, then he smirked, turning his head fully to the pinkette. "I said: She's probably one of those sluttish fans anyway." He replied matter-o-factly. Sakura twitched as Akamaru growled lightly, his eyes now opened and glaring at the youngest Sabaku. Sakura, on the other hand, changed her scowl into a cheerful smile, surprising Gaara, and making Kiba and Naruto shrink into their seats. Knowing Sakura ever since she was adopted at 6 years old, the two boys knew that this was the Talk-about-me-like-that-again-bastard-and-I'll-tear-all-your-limbs-out-one-by-one.

"Of course you don't mean that Sabaku-san. Because if you did mean it, you'd be dead right now. With your fingers all torn out and stuffed down your throat." She tilted her head with that scary smile of hers. "Right?"

"R-right." Gaara replied, just a BIT scared. Enough to show it in his eyes. "_Danm,_" He cursed in his mind, "_I stuttered._"

Sakura's cheerfully scary face stayed on for a few seconds, then it fell into a real smile. "Okay then, nice to meet you Sabaku-san. I'm Sakura Haruno." She continued to pet Akamaru, as she turned to the clouds again.

At the end of class, while everyone piled out, Kiba, and Naruto walked outside with Akamaru trailing after them, fighting once again about some useless thing you couldn't really care about. Sakura walked after them, but felt somebody grab her wrist. She tilted her head to see Gaara's jade green eyes.

"Just Gaara." Said boy said with some emotion, "My names Gaara. Not Sabaku-san."

Sakura was confused for a mere second. She then smiled genuinely and nodded, "Sure Gaara."

* * *

><p>When Sakura walked into Algebra, she noticed that she was the only who arrived, other than the sleeping boy with a pineapple styled hair sitting in the corner desk. She smiled as she sat next to him.<p>

"Wakey, wakey Shika," She cooed.

Shikamaru's eyes fluttered open to be greeted with a smiling, eyes closed Sakura. He gave a small, lazy smile. "Sakura." He greeted as sat back up and stretched. After finishing, he leaned on the desk upwardly. "How were the new fans?"

Sakura giggled a bit, "Thats being a stereo-type Shika," Shikamaru thought that his nickname rolling off her tongue, "and he was fine. Wasn't even a fan." She flipped a stray stand of hair from her face. "He was pretty sweet actually..." She said absent-mindedly, dusting some debris off her jeans. "... but he was pretty sterotypical at first."

Shikamaru growled lightly, going unnoticed by Sakura. The mere thought of Sakura liking this new kid was quite disturbing in Shikamaru's complex mind. It was kind of like putting pickles in a ham sand which. It was UNNATRUAL! The lazy genius made a note about searching this new kid later.

Only Shikamaru and Sakura had this class. Since in was quite advanced.

Shikamaru had an IQ circling inhuman, like I mentioned before, while Sakura had an IQ over 190 or so.

Both of them took this class without the other H.U.C, but some of their and the others friends took this class.

No longer than a minute after Shikamaru's mental note, an orange, red, and black blur sped in and promptly glomped Sakura, sending her to the floor and being pinned to the floor.

"SAKURA-CHAAAANNNNNN!"

Shikamaru suppressed a twitch after quickly recovering from his near shock attack.

"T-Tobi?" Sakura questioned nervously as the said 2nd-year-almost-3rd-year rubbed the side of his face against hers.

Tobi Uchiha. He also took this class, and was apparently related to Itachi and Sasuke. He was the only other survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, next to Itachi, Sasuke, and Obito (Yeah I made Obito live! It's because he's the only other Uchiha next to Shisui who dosn't have a stick the size of Suna up his ass!). Tobi is a few months older than Itachi, and was also never adopted, but he ran away from the orphanage just a few days Itachi and Sasuke were adopted by Kakashi. Obito was already in his late teens when the Uchiha Massacre began. He managed to stab the killer in the heart before reporting to the police. Because he was already in college, he had to drop the three other Uchiha survivors at an orphanage, and he planned to come back later to claim them, but soon found out that the brother were adopted by his best friend, Kakahi, and that Tobi had run away. When they finally found Tobi when he was 9 years old, they sent him to live with Obito in his new pent house. All is well now, because Obito currently worked at Uchiha Corps. The brothers chosen to stay at H.U.C, and Tobi was semi alright.

Anyway, on to Tobi. Tobi was a hyperactive one. Similar to Obito in a few ways. Childish, and loud. Kinda like Naruto, with red eyes, black hair, and no Ramen Fetish. Tobi always wore a black eye patch on his right eye, adding to his "I'm hot" appearance. He was also part of the gang Akatsuki, which Deidera, Sasori, and Itachi joined. It was a wonder why though.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI FOUND PRETTY SAKURA-CHAAAANNNNN!"

Tobi is also known for talking in third person.

Sakura nervously patted the boys spiky black hair, but grinned nevertheless. "Yes. You found me Tobi. But good boys would get off me."

Tobi pouted. "AWWW!"

"TOBI!" Before the said boy could crawl off of Sakura, Deidera stomped in fuming. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, UN!"

Sakura laughed, "It's okay Dei-Dei," Shikamaru grimace at the thought of Sakura deciding to nick-name someone other than him. "Tobi was just about to get off."

Tobi nodded hastily before grinning sloppily, and kissing Sakura's cheek. "There! Sakura-chan's boo-boo is gone, Deidera-senpai! Tobi will get off her now!"

Deidera twitched, while Shikamaru tried to hold his temper down. THAT FOOLISH UCHIHA DARE KISS SAKURA!

Though Sakura giggled and got up, brushing it off as one of Tobi's childish antics. She leaned next to the eye-patch boy and kissed him back on the cheek.

"It's okay Tobi. You probably hit your head too." Tobi nodded happily, his one red eye lighting up even more than it has.

Deidera and the Lazy Genius glared at Tobi, before Deidera looked at Sakura hopefully.

"I have one too Sakura-chan, un! It's on my lips! Kiss it away, un!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Nu-uh Dei-Dei. Unlike Tobi, your not innocent! Like hell I'll kiss you like some other fan girl in this place!" Deidera sulked as Tobi secretly snickered. Shikamaru gave a lazy half-smile. During the years she had spent with him, Shikamaru noticed that she was very naive. Brushing off Tobi, Naruto, Konohamru, and sometimes even Obito's antics as nothing. Antic's such as kissing, hugging, or glomping. Though, the others knew better. The said people knew how to use their so called "innocence" to get a step closer to Sakura. Danm them.

Deidera laughed as he hugged the youngest, and only girl, in H.U.C.

"Do well Sakura, un." He then glared at Tobi and Shikamaru, "Better not do anything to her, yeah." He growled in warning before stalking near the door.

"Yeah. Troublesome."

"YES SENPAI! TOBI WILL BE GOOD!"

"Bye Dei!"

Were the last sounds Deidera heard before walking out and going to his own classes.

Bet your wondering how someone like Tobi could make it into advanced Algebra. It was a wonder in the world, but he actually got pretty high marks in this class. Sakura and Shikamaru decided not to question it, being the smart people they are.

* * *

><p><strong>Mkay, this chapter was baisicly to introduce <strong>Gaara**, and** Tobi. **Because I LOVE them. And yes, I made **Obito** alive. Because like I said last time, he and Shisui are the only ones without **A STICK THE SIZE OF **FUCKING SUNA** UP THEIR **ASSES!**

**/R/**

**/E/**

**/V/**

**/I/**

**/W/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! **Another chapter!** Personally, I **LOVE **this chapter. Mostly because I'm going to put Obito in it. He's the only Uchiha, other than **Shisui **and **Tobi**, that I don't despise! **

**Disclaimer: **Che, I wish.

**Question of the month: **Why does the creator of Naruto make so many Ice-block characters? I mean lets look at the list of Ice-blocks so far:

_Sasuke_

_Neji_

_Itachi_

_Sasori_

_Gaara_

I mean seriously! Not that it's not funny. I find it quite hilarious. But, I'm crazy like that. So please ignore my stupid comments. I'm just a sadistic little girl.

**Warning:**Should have mentioned this before, but **OOC**! **EVERYWHERE**! Like the following; all the boys that know and or like Sakura, will be protective, and possessive bastards about her. Yes. That includes the childish **Naruto**, **Obito**, **Tobi**, and even **Konohamaru**. Plus, my inner sadist won't stop bugging me, so I made Sakura just the tinist bit sadistic. Only for hilarious reasons, mind you.

* * *

><p>"<em>Next is English with Iruka.<em>" Sakura thought as she lay on crossed elbows placed on top of her desk. She glanced over at Tobi, who was on her left side. He was doodling happily in his notebook, from what Sakura could see; was him, a girl with shoulder length pink hair, apparently getting married. Wait. Pink hair. Sakura giggled lightly. Tobi was so innocent. She then turned to Shikamaru who was on her other side. He was gazing out the window, much like she was in homeroom, and staring at the clouds passing by the tall school.

Normal, to say the least.

Sakura gazed up front, to where the teacher was droning on and on about stuff Sakura already knows. She began thinking about her life at H.U.C.

For as long as she can remember, she's lived in an orphanage. Never getting adopted, due to her light violent tendencies. She's never known her parents, and she is semi happy with that. Why would she want to meet the people who dropped her off in her own personal hell hole? But, a little part of her soul longs for the warmth, only parents gave off. Sakura had learned to ignore those feelings. Moving on. Sakura couldn't even remember her own birthday. Her birthday has always been the day the orphanage found her on their doorstep. March 28th. Which she thinks suits her perfectly. But it was never a happy day. The older orphanage kids would beat her, what was their leaders name? Ayame? Amu... Ami! Yeah. It was Ami. And on her birthday was no exception.

But, Sakura doesn't like to dawn on the past. She lives happily now, and it was all thanks to Kakashi. And the watermelon cart. That day she was found by Kakashi... it was March 28th.

When she was officially taken into the H.U.C, Kakashi explained that it was an orphanage. But only to kids who had no chance of being adopted. Therefore, the boys in the house where never adopted, thus they are not even adoptive siblings.

Now, the boys. Her boys. She didn't know when they became "her" boys. They were always "the" boys. But, suddenly, they became "her's". Once Sakura questioned it to herself, only to be answered by Kakashi who was listening at her doorway.

"_They've always been _your _boys Sakura. Even me. Your the only girl to ever been in this house. So, we're yours._"

Sakura thought that the reason was stupid, but agreed to it nonetheless. It was quite true. Her boys all had an obvious love for her, whether it was "love, _love_" or the "flirting type" of love. And that only come to two exceptions. Shino and Choji, who already have girlfriends, and love Sakura in a bro/sis way. That includes the protectiveness. And any dimwit could see that the notorious gang Akatsuki also have an interest in Sakura. As well as some other developed interests. Sakura, on the other hand, poor naive little Sakura cannot see the impact she's made on mankind. To her, she was average.

_RINGGGGGGGGGG_

The school bell snapped the pinkette out of her life thought. Leaning up, she stretched much like a cat, and yawned widely.

"Later Shika." She smiled as she looked over to the half-lidded boy. "Later _*yawn*_ Haruno."

As she passed by the giggling Tobi, she ruffled his spiky black hair, "Be a good boy Tobi."

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

Sakura walked out of class giggling.

* * *

><p>"Bitch."<p>

"Bastard."

Sakura stared up at the silver haired second year with impassive eyes. He stared back with equal eyes. The two were near their lockers, staring at each other, much to the question of passing students.

Suddenly, the two burst out laughing, as Sakura leaned against the lockers for support.

"Morning Hidan." Sakura greeted after her sudden laugh attack.

Hidan Jashin. Also in the gang Akatsuki. Like the rest of the members, he was turning into a 3rd year in 2 months. He praises the god Jashin, and he frequently cusses. Also one of the ones who had taken an interest in the Hime of H.U.C. Only, he makes show of his love.

"Morning bitch." The Jashinist smirked, as he leaned closer to Sakura. "Do I get a fucking morning kiss, from the fucking hot princess?"

Sakura, being used to this, rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "In your dreams you fucker."

She began walking away, and Hidan's smirk intensified. "At least you know your in my fucking dreams bitch!"

* * *

><p>English was the class Sakura had with no one from H.U.C. Excluding herself of course. But, she still had plenty of friends in the class. When she walked into the room, like she did in Algebra, she found the room empty, but one single person in the corner desk, reading quite sloppily, with a bored expression on.<p>

She grinned.

"Morning Neji!"

Neji Hyuuga, also one of Sakura's love interests. One of the dark, possessive ones. He is from the noble family of Hyuuga's. He is the older cousin of Hinata Hyuuga. He is known for his pearl like eyes, and his enormous fan club.

"Good morning Sakura. Heard there was a new kid in school. From Suna."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You too Neji? Shika questioned it too. Why do people care?"

Neji shrugged. "Worrywart?" It sounded more like a question. "Did he give you any trouble?"

Sakura laughed, "Nah. Anyway, how's Hinata?" The pearl eyed boy shrugged again, "Fine I guess. She's absent today though. Her and Uncle are up in our Dojo in the mountains." Sakura nodded understandingly. "Ah."

After, the students piled in, and the class started. It went by quickly, much to Sakura's joy, and soon it was lunch break.

* * *

><p>Lunch was when she, her girl friends, and her boys, ate lunch. And this particular day, Obito decided to drop by.<p>

"SAKURA-CHAAAANNNN!" While Sakura was waiting peacefully for her friends, and boys, on the stone bench under their favorite Sakura tree, she was glomped from behind, by none other than Obito Uchiha.

He was wearing his suit of course, only it was slightly baggy, and his blazer was nowhere in sight. His goggles were on as always, and his hair spiked up in many ways. "O-Obito!" She nearly chocked on her dango. "_Deja vu._"

"Sakura-chan!" The 22 year old man whined, as he unlatched himself from her back and instead in the front.

Sakura sighed in defeat as she patted down spiky hair. "Ssh," She said, much like what a mother would do to a child, "what's wrong now Obito?"

Obito sniffled as he looked up into Sakura's green orbs, "I ran away from the office! They tried making me do paperwork again! It was horrible!" Sakura giggled inwardly at the Uchiha's watery eyes. "I bet it was Obito. But, it doesn't mean you can come rushing to me every time."

"B- but...-"

Obito puffed out his lips, and his eyes watered. Sakura twitched. "_PUPPY DOG FACE!_"

"Fine! You can stay!" She exclaimed. "YAY!" Obito immediately tackled Sakura and began nuzzling his cheek on Sakura's own. "Thank you Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sighed, not at all fazed that she was currently being pinned to the grass by an extremely handsome 22 year old man

"UNCLE!" Then came the obvious voice of Tobi Uchiha. "STOP MOLESTING SAKURA-CHAN!"

* * *

><p>"Hurry you Teme's! I want to see Sakura-chan now!" Naruto yelled as he dragged Sasuke through the outside hallways. Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru were trailing behind them.<p>

"Stop dragging me Dobe!" Sasuke seethed out, "I can walk!"

"Then walk faster!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "What's the rush Naruto? It's not like she's getting raped."

Naruto opened his mouth to talk back, but then:

"UNCLE! STOP MOLESTING SAKURA-CHAN!"

* * *

><p>The Akatsuki were all walking down the outside hallway, all headed to the Sakura Tree. "Hurry up, yeah!" Deidera urged. "Sakura-chan is waiting, un!"<p>

Sasori rolled his eyes, "It's not like she's getting raped."

"UNCLE! STOP MOLESTING SAKURA-CHAN!"

* * *

><p>All the boys had rushed to the Sakura Tree, only to find Tobi desperately trying to get Obito off of Sakura (AN: If you watch Inuyasha, the scene is like when Koga was trying to pull Inuyasha off of Kagome, but he was hugging her and trying to push Koga off with his feet. Replace Kagome with Sakura, Koga with Tobi, and Inuyasha with Obito.), but failing miserably.<p>

"She's mine!" Obito hissed hugging Sakura even more tighter.

"I'm not an object!" Sakura yelled.

"HEY! LET GO OF SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura recognized this voice as Naruto, her obvious best friend's voice. Then, "Yeah, un!" Deidera. "Let go if you know what's good for you uncle." Itachi and, or Sasuke. "LET GO OF HER DAMMIT!" Hidan. "Let her go, **before** **I eat you**." Ah. Zetsu. "Let go before I crush you!" Kiasame.

Zetsu Shokubutsu, and Kisame Hoshigaki. Also members of the Akatsuki. Their both known for either their fan clubs, or their interesting skin colors.

Kisame was very pale. Almost bluish. He had these beady black eyes, and a tattoo of gills just under his eyes. He had a built body, and was the tallest person in Akatsuki. He is also in basketball, and swimming. He is one those boys who love to teasingly flirt with Sakura.

Zetsu had these yellow eyes, and one side of his body was tanner than the other. He was quiet, but very possessive. He likes to garden, and even had his own green house in the back of Kohona. He is also very observant, and has black mail over most everyone in the school. One of the possessive ones. He also has two personalities. The "white" one was a lot nicer. The "black" side was slightly... cannibalistic.

Great god. The whole of the Akatsuki was here also. Including their leader.

Nagato "Pein" Kami. (Yes. His name is Kami. Don't question it. Just... just don't.) Also one of those quiet, possessive ones. Am I the only one who see's this pattern? With orange hair, and orange rimmed eyes. He had piercing through his nose, and ears, adding to his handsome appearance.

Then his adopted sister Konan. A very fashionable, blue haired, grey eyed 3rd year. She and Sakura had established an older sister, little sister, relationship. And she too, is quite protective. But often trys to set her younger brother, and her favorite Cherry Blossom together, so that they can quote "be sister in laws!"

"Mou~" Obito stuck his tongue out at their futile attempts to try and get him to unlatch from his beloved Sakura-chan.

"Obito,"

Sakura's melodic voice made her harem of boys (and Konan), shut up.

"please let go."

Obito whimpered a bit. "But-"

"Obito."

Obito whined like Akamaru when he was striped of his bacon. "Fine." All the boys visably relaxed when Obito unlatched himself from Sakura. "Are you alright Sakura?" Neji asked, helping her up like the gentleman he is. "Fine Neji." She replied, dusting off the dirt from her black shorts, and white tights.

"So." She looked around to scan her odd group of friends. "Where are Ino, and Tenten?"

"Over here forehead!"

A familiar, feminine voice called, just exiting out of a nearby building, were two, very much attractive girls. One who had long blonde hair, and fair skin. And with striking blue eyes to match. She looked like the feminine version of Deidera, with curves in all the right places. Then the other girl. She had a fit body, it seemed, and her chocolate brown hair in two Chinese buns, with some stray hair falling onto her face now and then, and onto her equally brown eyes.

Ino Yamanaka, was the blonde. Proud, and beautiful. Also the girlfriend of none other than the Choji Akimichi.

Tenten Buki, was the other. Tomboyish and bold. Girlfriend of Rock Lee, whom you will meet later.

Though the two girls beauty, our Sakura-chan still stood out, as she made her way over to the girls, towing Konan along with her. "What took you so long Pig?" Sakura asked, as Konan smiled at the two as a hello.

"First, good afternoon Konan-chan." Ino said politely, before turning to Sakura and flicking her forehead. "And what took us so long, is that we were talking with Kakashi."

Sakura raised a slender eyebrow. "About what?"

Tenten and Ino each shared a look, a mischievous flicker in their eyes. They giggled. "He said he was adopting 2 more boys."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER! Please don't hate me! This chapter was kind of off, and I rushed it. Plus, it's not even that long! FORGIVE! I've got everything planned out in the next chapter. Please stick with me. PUPPY EYE NO JUSTSU! 0w0<strong>

**I need at least 18-20 reviews to post the next chappie. Until then, I'll hold the chapters as prisoners in my Doc Manager Jail! MWHAHAHA! I'M EVIL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **An orphanage is where children who don't have parents go to get adopted. The House of Unwanted Children is where children who don't have parents go to lose all hope of getting adopted by anyone. {SakuMulti} {MultiSaku} {SakuraMulti} {MultipleSaku}

**Rated: **T

**Pairing: **Didn't you see it up in the summary? {SAKUMULTI}

**Icon of the day!: =**{) Mustache!

**MAKE SURE TO READ THE NOTE IN THE END!**

* * *

><p>Naruto paced impatiently in the middle of the 2nd floor media room. All the occupants of H.U.C were all currently in there with him. Kiba, and Akamaru were up there with him, Kiba playing on his PSP, while his dog lay on his stomach. Sasuke, Itachi, and Sasori were in the first row, Sasuke twitching with impatience. The second row was vacant, except for maybe Shino's bugs. On the third was Deidera, and Shikamaru. Fourth was Sakura, Tobi, and Konohamaru. Tobi was playing with the "Hime's" pink hair, while she was playing with Deidera's. Konohamaru was peacefully asleep, like Shikamaru, only he was laying on Sakura's lap. Choji, and Shino occupied the Fifth row, Choji was eating, and Shino... was being Shino.<p>

"UGH!" Naruto finally yelled out, he turned to the group and grabbed onto his hair. Threatening to pull all the blonde locks out. "When is Kakashi getting here?"

"Patience Naruto." Sakura said, still playing with Deidera's long hair. "It's 2 more kids. What's the rush?"

"THEY COULD BE _GUYS_ SAKURA!" Naruto yelled, "MORE GUYS!"

"I put up with you guys all the time," Sakura shrugged, "what's 2 more?"

"Two more guys competing for your hand..." Shikamaru muttered absentmindedly under his breath. "What's that Shika?" The lazy genius's eyes fluttered open, and he cocked his head ever so slightly towards Sakura. "Nothing."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, but continued playing with a blonde pyro's hair.

A few minutes after their little conversation, a familiar guardian's voice boomed through the media room, from the speaker set up above the movie screen.

"_Aiyo brats! And Sakura._"

"HEY!"

"_Come down to the 1st floor living room. Some newcomers are here._"

The H.U.C occupants all shuffled out of their seats, Sakura waking Konohamaru in the process.

* * *

><p>After Kakashi's H.U.C teens and Konohamaru entered the 1st floor, and settled themselves into the many, comfy couches. "Mkay," He started, "the last time I adopted somebody was last year." Synchronized nods, and "Mhm's" ran through the room. "Well, I was wandering around Kohona, when I ran by a nearby orphanage-"<p>

"The same one me, Shikamaru, Akamaru, Shino, and Choji came from?" Kiba questioned, cutting his guardian off mid sentence.

"No." Kakashi said, glaring at the Dog-Lover. "Anyway, as I was saying... before I was so rudely interrupted," Another glare sent to Kiba, to which he shrugged off, "I ran by a nearby orphanage, and found these two."

He motioned to the door, where first entered a kind of fair skinned teen, with neck length bluish white hair, and purple eyes. He was grinned madly, his mouth closed, but a sharp tooth peeked out from his lips.

"Suigetsu Hōzuki!" He greeted cheerfully, "Pleased to meet you."

Then came in a pale skinned boy. The H.U.C orphans all directly turned their heads to Sasuke. This boy was like a twin. Same pale skin, jet black hair, and cold onyx eyes. Unlike Sasuke though, this kid had the guts to smile. Ahem... fake...

"Sai." He said with that fake smile. "Just Sai."

Kakashi nodded in approval before turning to the rest of the orphans. "Okay then, I have papers to grade. You guys introduce yourselves. Sakura, I trust you'll keep them in line." He then stalked out to leave the kids to their introducing.

"Okay I guess," Kiba sighed. "Kiba Inuzuka." The dog boy said, then he proceeded to point to his dog. "And he's Akamaru." The dog barked.

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Naruto Uzumaki! Dattebayo!"

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Choji *munch* Akimichi."

"Shino Aburame."

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Sasori Akasuna"

"Deidera Iwa, yeah."

"Tobi is Tobi!"

"Konohamaru Sarutobi."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. "Eh? All boys?" Hoping for more girls. He thought pervertedly in his mind.

"No," A feminine voice piped. "I'm here too, duh. Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you."

The two newbie's whipped their admittedly handsome faces to the one and only female in the H.U.C. She was planted in between her two best friends, Sasuke, and Naruto. With Kiba, and Akamaru by her feet. The young brat Konohamaru was seated on her lap, while she clutched onto Naruto's hand, knowing that he might erupt and start yelling at the newbie's for being out of line in any way.

She was wearing one of Shikamaru's overgrown shirts, which was still bigger than Sakura herself, as well as one of Naruto's orange basketball shorts. She was wearing boys clothing, sure. But, they still framed her small body, and revealed just the slightest cleavage. In other words, she was smoking hot.

"_Otherwise known as Hime of H.U.C._" Piped Kakashi's voice from another one of his speakers connected to the corner of the wall.

"You know that's counted as stalking Kaka-chan!" Sakura yelled, only to be answered with, "Nu-uh. I'm not looking at you guys. I'm just happened to 'accidentally' activate the speaker in my room, and listened in to your conversation."

Sasuke rolled his obsidian orbs. "Pervert." He muttered.

"_I HEARD THAT!_"

"Good bye Kaka-chan!" Sakura yelled before signaling Sasori, who was closest to the speaker, to unplug the device.

Sakura sighed before turning to Sai, and Suigetsu. "Sorry 'bout him," She said apolitically, "he'll be stupid at times. But, you'll get use to him."

Suigetsu grinned sharkily, showing off his sharp rows of teeth. "It's okay Sakura-chan! As long as I'm near you, I'll be fine with any stupidity!" He then proceeded to bend down and kiss Sakura's hand. He looked up to her now pink face. And he closed his eyes to grin again.

Suddenly he felt many... _many_... killer intents behind him.

"Know your fucking place boy." The familiar voice of Hidan hissed.

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. But retreated back to Sai nonetheless. Now, Sakura had a clear view of the rest of the Akatsuki.

Even the money grubbing Kakuza Okane was there. Not counting his money clip for once.

Sakura only had one question.

"Who let you guys in?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oops. Forgot Kakuza. Hope you don't mind his late intro. I also forgot to mention some things in the last chapter. The last names.**

**Zetsu's last name meant "plant" I though it suit him well. Tenten's last name was "Buki" which meant "Weapon". Kakuza's last name means "Money", and Pein's last name is pretty self-explanatory.**

* * *

><p>After explaining how Kakashi let them in after they started yelling in the intercom, Itachi began introducing his gang one by one.<p>

"That's Hidan Jashin, Konan, and Pein Kami, Zetsu Shokoubutsu, and Kisame Hoshigaki." The eldest Uchiha brother said, pointing at the respective people, whom in return either glared, nodded silently, or cussed. *Cough* Hidan *Cough*

"I, myself, Sasori, Deidera, and even Tobi, believe it or not, are also in the Akatsuki. Also, I suggest that you never do that to Sakura again. Unless your suicidal of course."

Suigetsu laughed nervously. "Er... yeah."

"You should know my brother and his friends are also quite... _protective._"

"The key to survival kid," Kisame said, grinning much like Suigestu. "Don't touch Hime."

* * *

><p><strong>~~Time Skip~~ Meaning the author is just to lazy to write about the rest of the night. -_-" ~~Next Day~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oi! Listen up! New student today!" Asuma coughed the words once again. Whispers rippled through the class room.<p>

"Another one?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Hope it's a girl this time. A cute one!"

"Peh! Even if it is, she won't be as cute as Haruno in the back."

Sakura rolled here eyes, and wondered which one of the two newbie's were in her class. Was it Suigetsu, the Shark-lie Casanova, or Sai, the emotionless bastard who called her Ugly yesterday. Danm bastard. Honestly, Sakura could care less. He could call her Whore for all she cares, but the way he said it pissed her off.

**HEY SHOULD WIPE THAT STUPID FAKE SMILE OFF HIS FACE! CHA!**

_Inner-chan. Welcome back to my brain._

**Only for you! CHA!**

_Yeah. Sure. Now go back to hibernation._

**WHAT? I just woke up! I'm not even- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Sakura rolled her eyes once again, and did her daily routine of looking out at the clouds and petting Akamaru. Now that Gaara had joined her, him and Naruto were currently having a glaring contest. While Kiba played with his PSP. Apparently, he's been playing this new addicting game, and he just couldn't stop playing until he's finished it.

"Come on in."

"YO!"

Sakura whipped her head forward to see none other than Suigetsu's now familiar face. His purple eyes scanned the room until they stopped on the pink haired girl with the corner seat. "Oh. Hi Sakura-chan!"

The whole class whipped their heads to look at the said pinkette, all eyes demanding the new handsome teenagers relationship with the school's pink haired blossom.

Gaara also stopped glaring at his new found blonde haired friend, and raised an invisible eyebrow at Sakura.

"He's a newbie in the H.U.C." Sakura explained, kicking Kiba's seat that was in front of her, to snap him out of the PSP game trance.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Suigetsu Hōzuki or something." Then he returned to his game. Naruto nodded along. "Him, along with this weird Sasuke look alike, who is clearly blind, because he called Sakura-chan Ugly!"

Sakura twitched, and she kicked her blonde best friends seat, and he fell down flat on his face, after Gaara skillfully moved out of the way.

The class paid no attention, because Asuma returned to smoking his lungs away, while the boys began cursing this "Sai" out inwardly for calling Sakura Ugly. The girls on the other hand, spaced out when Naruto said "Sasuke look alike".

Sure, Naruto and Kiba were very handsome. They had plenty fan girls, and or clubs. But, Sasuke had the most, next to Itachi of course. Naruto just lagged behind by 3 or 4 girls.

"Oi, new kid. Go sit in front of Sabaku."

Suigetsu nodded as he went to go sit in front of Gaara. "Hey Sakura-chan!" He greeted, as Sakura nodded in acknowledgement.

Class went by in a breeze, and soon Sakura was heading off to lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>~~TIME SKIP~~ I'm a lazy ass okay! You try being a 11 year old who's been sitting on her bed for an hour, doing nothing but typing! ~~LUNCH~~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sakura?"<p>

"Yes?"

"Why is my stupid uncle asleep on your lap?"

And like Sasuke stated, Obito was fast asleep on Sakura's lap. His goggles managed to stay in place, and Sakura was running her hand through his black locks. He was, in a suit once again, but the blazer still missing, and his slacks were baggy, and slightly torn.

"Give him a break Sasuke, " Sakura sighed, seeing both him and Naruto giving the Uchiha an evil eye, "he works a lot."

"But, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, "He doesn't even work! He runs and complains to you when they try and give him paperwork!"

Sakura sighed. "If it were you Naruto, you'd do the same thing, running back to me, and then I'll have to shut you up."

Naruto began grumbling as he sat down next to Sakura, and clutched her free hand. "If he gets your hand in his hair, I get your hand in mine." Sakura laughed at Naruto's childish antics. "What about me Dobe?" Sasuke hissed out sitting on the other side of Sakura, stepping over his uncle, and lightly kicking his rib. Naruto shot him a glare.

"Well, you can go crawl into a ditch and die!"

"Why you-"

"Shut up you two!"

"Yes Sakura." The two said obediently. They put their heads down in comical shame.

Then they all sat in a comfortable silence, other than Obito's occasional snores, or grunts, Naruto was still clutching Sakura's free hand, while she was running her other through Obito's spiky black hair. Sasuke, was now playing with Sakura's hair, much like what Tobi was doing earlier, only Sasuke wasn't humming that creepy "I'm a good boy" song Tobi made up.

Eventually, the Akatsuki made their way here, and were currently surrounding Sakura, and Obito's sleepy form.

"You don't have to this Sakura." Itachi spoke as he glared at the sleeping form which was his uncle.

"Yeah!" Tobi agreed cheerily, "Tobi want's to lay on Sakura-chan's lap!"

Naruto, and Sasuke, who still occupied Sakura's sides, glared at their masked senpai. "That's not what he meant." Then they proceeded to glare at each other. "Stop copying me." Electricity. "Your still doing it." More electricity.

Sakura merely sighed and shook her head at her two _idiots_ foolish behavior.

"Sakura-chan, un." Deidera piped from his place on the branch. "I heard from the mutt, that the newbie Suigetsu is in your homeroom, yeah."

"Correct!" Came a different voice.

"THE FUCK, UN?" Deidera came crashing down onto Obito, who woke up in a jolt because of a large amount of weight that came into contact on his stomach. "OOF!" Sakura yelped at Obito's sudden jolt and jumped onto the nearest person's lap. Which so happened to be Naruto.

Suigetsu then popped out from the tree leaves near the spot Deidera _was_.

"What the fuck were you doing up there stalking us, un?" Deidera demanded as he scrambled off of Obito. "Why the hell did you fall on me?" Obito countered, earning a glare from Deidera. "You just happened to be there when I fell, un." Electricity.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and whacked both men over their heads. After she crawled off of Naruto of course... much to his unhappiness.

"I repeat the same thing as Deidera," She started, glaring up at the white haired boy. "what the _fuck _were you doing up there stalking us, Suigetsu-_san_?"

Naruto gulped, it was _that _voice. THE SAME VOICE SHE USED WITH GAARA! The I'll-tear-all-your-limbs-out-one-by-one voice! Sasuke, Naruto, Obito, Deidera, Hidan, and Tobi visibly shrunk. While the rest took a large step back. Suigetsu grinned despite.

"Well, my guide sort of fainted because of "close contact", so I went to go look for Sai. Then I got lost in the outside hallways. Then I saw Sakura-chan over here by the Cherry Blossom's!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow questioningly. After a few seconds of just staring up at the newbie, she finally shrugged and turned around to face her friends.

"Meh. Okay."

Her friends, and admirers all visibly relaxed, and the ones who were cowering in fear returned to normal.

Soon, everybody else has arrived.

Hinata, Ino, and Konan were all in the shade talking, and gossiping. Pein, Kakuzu, and Itachi, were off to the side, all doing their normal things. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting as usual. Kiba, and Sakura were playing with Akamaru. Tenten was throwing a ball up and down, Shikamaru was cloud watching, Choji eating chips by the girls, Deidera and Sasori were of course fighting about art, up on a fat branch of the tree. Suigetsu was sleeping on the bench, and Sakura had finally shooed Obito away back to work. And Shino was searching the grass for bugs.

Normal to say the least.

That is until they heard multiple yells coming through the outside hallway.

"What the hell Kankuro!"

"Stop yelling in my ear woman!"

"That was the last cookie!"

"So what?"

"I wanted it!"

"Shut up."

"Don't tell me what to do Gaara!"

*SMACK*

"Don't yell at him!"

All activities stopped and they all simultaneously looked at the hallway. Guess who?

* * *

><p><strong>Mkay, if you guys like contests, and SakuMulti, go to my profile. I'm holding a contest! It's all the way on the bottom, so check well.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you liked today's chapter. I've gotten lots of requests for Suigetsu to appear. So, TA-DA!**

**26-27 reviews needed to continue the next chapter! I'm Review deprived!**


End file.
